Once upon a time
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, dans un lointain royaume, vivait une princesse plus belle que le jour. Et comme toutes les princesses plus belles que le jour, il lui arriva des aventures incluant des monstres, des princes, des gueux, des petites filles et de l'amour, bien sûr. Venez découvrir l'histoire de la Princesse Plume. Kenpachi x Yumichika. AU.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède point Bleach

**Pairing :** Kenpachi Zaraki x Yumichika Ayasegawa (mais va falloir bosser pour le gagner !), autres pairings divers et assortis

**Setting :** AU

**Lectrice-test :** personne, je suis seule et abandonnée !

**Petit mot de la patate :** Ce petit conte a été commencé il y a bien longtemps pour alimenter Beautiful Draco en Kenpachi x Yumichika, et abandonné dans un coin pendant plus d'un an. En l'état, il n'était pas postable, et il a donc fallu du temps pour le finir et le retaper. Je posterai donc les chapitres au fur et à mesure qu'ils seront corrigés. Bonne lecture !

C'est au son des trompettes qu'arrivèrent les bonnes fées. Toute la cour du bon roi Yamamoto avait été conviée à la naissance de son premier enfant, futur héritier de la couronne, ainsi que bon nombre de membres de la meilleure société. Des dignitaires, des princes étaient venus des contrées voisines pour l'occasion. Et comme il convenait à toute cérémonie de ce genre, le nouveau-né devait se voir accorder divers bienfaits par des êtres bienveillants dotés de pouvoirs magiques. En l'occurrence, ces fées étaient au nombre de deux. On les connaissait bien dans le royaume, et on disait même qu'elles avaient béni le roi Yamamoto à sa naissance. Mais ce n'étaient probablement que des histoires, elles avaient l'air bien trop jeunes pour ça.

Les deux fées s'inclinèrent devant Yamamoto, qui s'enquit de la santé de la fée aux cheveux blancs qui était vacillante depuis quelques temps ("je t'assure que ça va mieux, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise toux"), puis se tournèrent vers le berceau où le nouveau-né dormait du sommeil du juste. L'une des fées s'avança dans un froufrou de robe rose, rajusta son chapeau prêt à perdre l'équilibre et entama le rituel :

- Mon enfant, par mes pouvoirs, je te donne le don de la beauté. Tu seras la plus belle de tout le royaume, et pas une femme n'atteindra...

- Shunsui ! tonna Yamamoto.

La fée (qui à bien y regarder, était un homme, tout comme son compagnon, et avait même une barbe) se tourna vers le roi, qui ajouta :

- Mon enfant est un garçon, pas une fille.

- Un... garçon ? répétèrent les deux êtres féériques avec un bel ensemble.

La seconde fée secoua la tête, provoquant une agitation de cheveux blancs dans toutes les directions :

- Shunsui, est-ce que tu as bien lu le message ? Ou est-ce que, dans ta hâte à retrouver ta bouteille de sake, tu l'as juste vaguement survolé ? Tu n'aurais pas... légèrement omis certaines informations ?

La fée habillée en rose baissa la tête, légèrement penaud. Un grand silence était tombé dans la salle, et l'assistance attendait visiblement de savoir comment le conflit allait se résoudre, et si le bon roi Yamamoto, qui n'était hélas pas reconnu pour sa patience, allait se mettre en colère. Heureusement, avant qu'un drame n'éclate pour de bon, le fidèle majordome Sasakibe, qui jusqu'à présent s'était tenu sagement en retrait, intervint :

- Est-ce si grave que cela ? La beauté sied également aux hommes, après tout, et serait un atout de taille pour un prince.

- C'est que... reprit la fée Shunsui, embarrassé. Il sera bien plus beau que toutes les femmes du royaume et des pays voisins. Toutes les femmes l'envieront, et seront jalouses de lui...

- Es-tu en train de me dire, coupa le roi, qu'il ne trouvera jamais femme et qu'il sera malheureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Shunsui déglutit nerveusement et répondit :

- J'ai... un peu raté mon coup, mais il reste encore une bénédiction à recevoir, il y a peut-être moyen de l'aider pour qu'il ne soit pas malheureux ? Jyuushiro, tu pourrais...?

La seconde fée secoua la tête, puis se pencha à son tour sur le berceau et psalmodia, agitant sa baguette :

_Mon enfant, tu seras la plus belle, comme il en fut annoncé._

_De par le monde, ta beauté sera renommée._

_Les femmes jalouses et les hommes désireux_

_Au sommet de ta tour, tu seras seul et malheureux  
_

_Mais n'aie crainte, mon enfant_

_Car avant l'aube de tes vingt ans_

_Viendra celui qui t'aimera du véritable amour_

_Et vous vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !_

Son moulinet de poignet envoya une pluie de petites étincelles au-dessus du berceau, et il se redressa, satisfait, pour se rendre compte que tout le monde l'observait avec étonnement. Le silence qui suivit aurait pu être coupé au sabre tant il était lourd et épais. Aucune des personnes présentes n'osait émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son, de peur de déclencher une catastrophe. Tout le monde attendait la réaction du roi, qui si un regard avait pu tuer, aurait déjà mis le feu aux robes des fées depuis longtemps. Les deux, sentant certainement que la situation devenait dangereuse pour eux, s'empressèrent de présenter leurs respects au roi et de déguerpir, laissant un parterre de nobles plus ou moins atterrés et un Yamamoto qui se demandait pourquoi il avait fait appel à ces deux andouilles, et ce que leurs bénédictions bancales allaient bien pouvoir annoncer pour la vie de son fils, et leur futur à tous...

* * *

Cette petite introduction est bien courte, histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, le meilleur (et le plus barré) reste à venir. Elle avait été écrite par Beautiful Draco et réécrite par mes soins, et le petit poème d'Ukitake, c'est totalement elle la responsable !


	2. Rencontre

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède toujours pas Bleach, zut !

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, une princesse qu'on disait aussi belle que le jour. Elle avait de grands yeux violets qui brillaient comme des étoiles, une peau de pêche sans défaut, de beaux et longs cheveux noirs qui brillaient comme l'aile d'un corbeau, une silhouette parfaite. Souvent, elle portait, accrochées à l'œil, de longues plumes brillantes. Si c'était possible, cela la rendait encore plus belle. Et tous ceux qui la voyaient trouvaient qu'elle était la plus belle personne au monde. On l'appelait la princesse Plume, et on chantait des chansons sur sa beauté, sa grâce, son élégance, et sa délicatesse. Accessoirement, cette princesse de rêves était un homme, mais c'est un détail que beaucoup de gens avaient tendance à omettre, ou à ignorer. La princesse Plume, Yumichika de son vrai nom, était bien trop jolie pour qu'on s'arrête à ce genre de détails. Depuis que la bonne fée qui s'était penchée sur son berceau avait commis l'erreur de la prendre pour une fille, le nom lui était resté. Et puis, elle passait son temps à chanter à a fenêtre, à brosser ses longs cheveux, ou à semer le chaos dans le château, comme il seyait souvent aux princesses. L'erreur était donc possible, et Yumichika avait fini par s'y faire, et même pas adpoter ce nom. Princesse garçon il était, princesse garçon il resterait.

Comme il est courant pour les princesses, surtout celles dont les chansons célèbrent la beauté, la grâce, l'élégance ou les plumes, de nombreux prétendants faisaient des pieds et des mains pour obtenir sa main. Le bon roi Yamamoto leur ôtait immédiatement toute illusion : forcer la main de Yumichika aurait été une idée désastreuse, et aurait conduit à l'expulsion manu militari de l'intrus par un bon coup de pied princier aux fesses. S'ils voulaient la main de son enfant, ils devraient l'obtenir par eux-mêmes. Certains n'insistaient pas : une princesse aussi difficile ne ferait pas une bonne épouse à leurs yeux, et ils abandonnaient sur-le-champ. Les quelques-uns qui pensaient que la Princesse Plume étaient une femme ne tardaient pas à déchanter, et il était rare qu'ils insistent. Les derniers, enfin, les plus persistants, tentaient bien leur chance, mais jusqu'à présent, pas un n'avait tenu plus d'une demi-heure face au caractère bien trempé (et légèrement insupportable, il fallait bien le dire) de Yumichika. Quant à la gent féminine, comme la "bénédiction" de la fée Shunsui le prévoyait, si certaines voyaient Yumichika comme le prince du royaume, et quelques-unes s'ouvraient à lui, la plupart semblait jalouses de sa beauté, et se tenaient à l'écart, à tel point que même la dame de compagnie qu'on avait attribué à la princesse était un homme. Le roi Yamamoto ne voyait pas ces histoires d'un très bon œil, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du bruit que ça causait dans tout le château. Mais repousser les prétendants s'avérait compliqué s'il ne voulait pas se mettre la noblesse à dos, et Yumichika avait l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser. Tout ce que le roi espérait, c'était que ce que ces deux andouilles de fées avaient raconté s'avérerait faux, et que son fils trouverait facilement chaussure à son pied, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. De toute façon, le temps ne pressait pas...

Or il advint qu'un jour, un monstre apparut dans le royaume, un affreux monstre, grand comme une maison, qui dévorait tout et tout le monde sur son passage. Récoltes, habitants, même les villes et leurs murailles, rien ne lui résistait. Yamamoto envoya ses chevaliers pour le tuer, mais la plupart réchappèrent tout juste à une mort horrible, et jurèrent leurs grands dieux qu'on ne les y reprendrait pas. En désespoir de cause, et pour sauver son pays, le vieux roi promit la main de son fils à quiconque réussirait à tuer le monstre, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. La promesse de la main de la Princesse Plume attira bien des combattants, qui étaient prêts à risquer leur vie pour une chance de se marier avec une aussi gracieuse créature. Des chevaliers, des princes, et même des princesses, vinrent tenter d'affronter le monstre. Cependant, personne ne se montra capable de le tuer, ou même d'éloigner la menace, et la situation devenait critique pour les pauvres habitants du pays.

C'est alors qu'un dernier prétendant à la main de la princesse fit son entrée. Ce n'était ni un noble, ni un chevalier, ni même un soldat. C'était un gueux du nom de Kenpachi Zaraki, un drôle de gueux qui ne payait pas de mine, qui avait l'air d'avoir traversé plus que son compte de batailles ou d'embuscades, il n'y avait qu'à voir la longue cicatrice qui parcourait tout un côté de son visage. Ses vêtements valaient à peine mieux que des haillons, et il était armé d'une vieille épée à la lame rouillée. Il était accompagné d'une non moins drôle de petite fille aux cheveux roses, juchée sur son épaule. En temps normal, personne n'aurait jamais autorisé un gueux à venir tenter d'obtenir la main d'une princesse, surtout pas un géant avec un sourire donnant l'impression qu'il avait perdu la tête et qui s'exprimait comme s'il était dans la pire des tavernes. Mais la situation se faisait grave. Tôt ou tard, le monstre finirait par atteindre le château, et dévorerait tous ses habitants. Le roi Yamamoto envoya un de ses serviteurs annoncer à ce rustre grossier qu'on lui permettait de tenter sa chance pour le bien du royaume, et qu'en cas de réussite, il obtiendrait la main de la Princesse Plume, même s'il n'était qu'un gueux qui ne valait rien. Cette remarque lui arracha un grognement qui envoya le serviteur courir pour sauver sa vie, mais rien de plus, et il quitta le château sans même un commentaire.

Kenpachi suivit les indications qu'on lui avait données, et avec sa petite fille, atteignit sans peine le repaire du monstre. C'était une horrible créature, toute blanche, avec une sorte de masque d'os sur la tête, de multiples pattes armées de griffes, et qui était presque aussi gros qu'une montagne. Elle était fort occupée à ronger quelque chose qui pouvait être le corps de ses dernières victimes. En découvrant le monstre, Kenpachi n'eut qu'une réaction : un immense sourire devant le combat qui l'attendait. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, tira son arme et se jeta sur elle. La petite fille alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre pour regarder le combat. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait que même s'il était un gueux, son Ken-chan était quand même beaucoup plus fort que tous les chevaliers du royaume mis ensemble, et ceux des royaumes voisins pour faire bonne mesure, et il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la bête. Ensuite, ils retourneraient au château, et Ken-chan épouserait la jolie princesse.

Elle n'avait pas été d'accord, au début. Elle ne voulait pas d'une princesse, ni de personne, ils étaient tous les deux très bien ensemble, ils n'avaient besoin de personne. Et puis, comme Ken-chan voulait à tout prix aller combattre la bête, elle avait commencé à réfléchir. Ca ne serait pas si mal, après tout. Ken-chan ne serait plus aussi seul, et elle pourrait avoir une maman. Ca lui manquait, parfois, de ne pas en avoir une comme les enfants qu'elle rencontrait, et elle se disait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Alors, elle avait fini par lui dire qu'elle était d'accord, et qu'elle serait contente qu'il se marie avec la princesse. Ken-chan, lui, il s'en fichait, il voulait surtout avoir le droit à un beau combat, sans avoir aussitôt des ennuis avec une royauté quelconque, ce qui n'était jamais bon quand on n'était pas bien né. Et donc, ils étaient partis affronter la bête.

Ce n'était pas un combat difficile pour le guerrier. il avait déjà affrontés dragons et chimères, et ce monstre ne représentait pas un défi. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour couper une à une ses innombrables pattes, et il lui suffit ensuite de trancher d'un seul coup d'épée le masque en deux. La bête s'effondra à ses pieds, agonisante. Kenpachi prit le temps d'ôter l'un des crocs de sa victime, comme preuve de sa victoire. Puis il fit monter Yachiru sur son épaule, et ils s'en retournèrent vers la ville, pour chercher sa récompense.

La nouvelle de sa victoire avait atteint la ville bien avant lui, sans qu'il sache trop comment, et elle était en liesse quand ils arrivèrent. Partout, tout le monde célébrait la mort de la bête, et la libération du royaume. Le vieux roi Yamamoto accueillit le vainqueur à bras ouverts, et l'assura, certes en serrant les dents, de sa reconnaissance éternelle. Kenpachi eut une vague pensée amusée envers le fait qu'il avait suffi de tuer une bête de rien du tout pour passer du statut de gueux qu'on regardait à peine, à celui de gendre du roi et héros de la ville. Mais enfin, il n'allait pas en faire la remarque, tout ce que ça lui aurait valu, c'était de passer de vie à trépas, ou de finir en prison pour un laps de temps indéterminé. De toute façon, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : le combat pour lui, la princesse pour Yachiru (et un peu pour lui aussi, certes). Et d'ailleurs, on amenait justement sa promise. Il la regarda, de haut en bas et inversement, elle lui accorda un unique coup d'oeil, et il sut immédiatement qu'elle était si stupéfiante qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer d'elle plus longtemps. Avant qu'il ait le temps de faire un seul pas vers elle, elle ouvrit la bouche, et dit de sa voix délicate :

- C'est hors de question que j'épouse cet homme. Je ne suis ni un prix de foire, ni une marchandise qu'on brade, et je refuse d'être une récompense. De plus, je n'épouserai jamais une brute pareille. Ne le prenez pas pour vous, mais vous êtes laid, grossier, disgracieux, et violent. Nous ne sommes absolument pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Kenpachi réagit avant même d'avoir totalement compris les mots de la princesse, presque par réflexe. Son bras se détendit, et sa main alla heurter durement le gracieux visage, manquant faire voler ses plumes. Le roi le regarda, horrifié, les gardes mirent la main à l'épée. Mais déjà, il se dressait devant elle de toute sa hauteur, et laissait tomber :

- Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote superficielle. Tu apprendras à ne pas juger les autres sur leur apparence et à les regarder de haut. En attendant, tu es supposée m'épouser, et je ne vais pas y renoncer juste parce que tu me trouves laid et indigne de toi.

Avant que la princesse eut pu dire quoi que ce soit ou que les soldats puisse intervenir, la petite fille aux cheveux roses bondit, se planta face à lui, ses petits poings bien plantés sur ses hanches, et lui lança :

- Ken-chan ! On tape pas les filles ! Et puis, c'est ma nouvelle maman, alors faut pas lui faire mal !

Tous les gens présents la regardèrent : Kenpachi, la princesse, le roi, les courtisans. La princesse fut la première à réagir :

- C'est qui, ça ?

La gamine se tourna vers elle, lui vota un grand sourire, et répondit :

- Je suis Yachiru. Ken-chan, c'est mon papa. Et toi, tu seras ma maman !

Yumichika réagit immédiatement :

- En plus d'un époux, on me fourre aussi une gamine dans les pattes ?

Yachiru se tourna vers la princesse et la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes et la lèvre tremblante.

- Alors tu veux pas être ma maman ?

Mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur Yumichika, qui se contenta de croiser les bras, et de lâcher :

- Ca suffit, cette histoire. Je ne veux épouser personne. Et de toute façon, je ne peux épouser personne, je suis un homme !

Kenpachi considéra l'information un certain temps. La princesse Plume était donc un homme. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était très jolie. Enfin il. Et parfaitement insupportable. Une fille, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas supportée. Mais un homme ? Après tout, tant pis. C'était son prix, et il comptait bien le prendre, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait. Yumichika s'apprêtait à protester, quand il fut soulevé sans cérémonies, et jeté sur l'épaule de Kenpachi. Yachiru grimpa joyeusement sur l'autre épaule, et ce petit équipage s'en alla demander au roi sa bénédiction. Le roi la donna, ne serait-ce que sous la surprise de voir son fils-princesse traité de cette manière.

Et ainsi, le mariage entre la princesse Plume et le gueux qui avait sauvé le royaume eut lieu, dans les heures qui suivirent. Bien sûr, Yumichika n'était pas ravi d'être ainsi donnée à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais le devoir exigeait qu'il se soumette à l'ordre paternel, et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Tout en se jurant bien sûr intérieurement qu'il prendrait la fuite dès qu'elle le pourrait, et qu'elle laisserait ce drôle d'individu loin derrière. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait buen avoir à faire avec un homme pareil, hein ? Il ne devait certainement pas savoir s'occuper d'une créature aussi délicate et raffinée que lui, même s'il n'aimait pas penser à lui-même comme une petite chose fragile. Mais enfin, un gueux comme ça ne connaissait rien à la noblesse. Il ne devait avoir l'habitude que des putains, et Yumichika n'avait pas envie d'être traité comme ça. Il saurait bien échapper à cette brute d'homme. Tant pis pour les promesses, la fidélité et tout ça. Après tout, on le jetait dans un mariage qu'il ne voulait pas, alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu se changer ou dissimuler la marque de la gifle sur sa joue, avec un homme qu'il n'aurait même pas approché à moins d'une centaine de mètres et qui était une brute finie ! Ca, on verrait ce qu'on verrait !

Tout de suite après la cérémonie, Kenpachi annonça ses intentions : il ne voulait pas rester dans un château pour se tourner les pouces comme un idiot de noble, il voulait repartir à l'aventure, combattre les brigands et tuer les monstres. Et il avait bien l'intention d'emmener sa nouvelle femme avec lui. Sauf si elle était trop fragile pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle se résolve à rester au château à l'attendre, probablement en filant la laine, comme une vraie princesse de conte de fées, celles qui sont toujours faibles et inutiles... Piqué au vif, Yumichika accepta de l'accompagner, pour lui prouver qu'il valait mieux que ça. Le temps qu'il échange ses belles robes contre des vêtements plus appropriés à la marche, et ils partirent, Kenpachi, Yachiru perchée sur son épaule, et la princesse.

* * *

La logique selon Kenpachi : traite-moi de brute, je te colle une mandale.

Quelle adorable petite famille ! Papa gueux, maman princesse-bitch, et fifille... brute, à en juger par le dernier chapitre de Bleach (mais je ne spoile rien).

Au cas où vous vous demandez, oui, il y a quand même des filles dans cette histoire à part Yachiru, même si ça en a pas l'air!

Je suis sûre que j'avais des choses à raconter, mais j'ai oublié, alors en avant pour le prochain chapitre, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à raconter !


	3. Voyage

**Disclaimer :** JE NIE TOUTE POSSESSION DE BLEACH, GENRE JE VOUDRAIS CA ! *roar* (mais j'aime toujours ses persos)

Les premières centaines de mètres à peine parcourues, Yumichika fut très clair dans l'établissement des règles : il n'admettrait pas que Kenpachi pose la main sur lui, quand bien même ils étaient légalement mariés. Avant que cette idée ne lui traverse même l'esprit, il faudrait qu'il prouve qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi correct qu'un homme de bonne éducation, et s'il ne réussissait pas à conquérir son coeur (ce qui, il l'annonça tout net, serait impossible), qu'il fasse au moins ses preuves en la matière. A lui de le courtiser et de se montrer digne de l'attention d'une vraie princesse. Il acceptait de s'occuper de Yachiru, puisque c'était apparemment pour ça que Kenpachi était venu le chercher, mais il n'était pas vraiment fait pour être la mère de qui que ce soit. Ces conditions étaient fermes et non négociables. Yumichika craignit un instant que la réaction de son nouvel époux ne soit explosive, et qu'il soit puni pour avoir osé parler de cette manière. Après tout, sa manière de parler avait déjà été corrigée d'une gifle qui avait laissé une horrible marque sur sa peau sans défaut ! Au lieu de ça, Kenpachi réfléchit un instant, puis admit que ce n'était que justice, puisqu'après tout, on l'avait donné à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il annonça ensuite que s'il continuait son chemin avec lui, Yumichika devait apprendre à se battre, parce qu'il n'allait pas s'asseoir et attendre d'être protégé. L'épouse d'un guerrier comme lui, ça ne se comportait pas comme une demoiselle en détresse. et il entreprit de lui apprendre les bases du combat.

Yumichika s'était attendu à ce que leurs journées soient ennuyeuses. Parce que qu'est-ce qu'un gueux pouvait vraiment faire pendant tout le jour, hein ? Rien, voilà tout ! Et pourtant... Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de marche, même si pour les débuts, Kenpachi avait décidé de ménager les petits pieds de Yumichika qui n'avaient jamais dû connaître le pavé des routes, d'après lui. La princesse s'était senti vexé, mais il avait bien fallu qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas tort. Les premiers soirs, Kenpachi fut obligé de le porter, tant ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, et bien que la situation soit un peu embarrassante, il était plutôt content de ne pas être obligé de se déplacer sur ses pauvres pieds douloureux. En plus, Yachiru tenait à aider sa "nouvelle maman" en le massant. La petite fille lui avait raconté, tout en prenant soin de lui, que Kenpachi n'était pas son parent, mais qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors de l'attaque de son village, en exterminant tous les bandits, et qu'il avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui, et que depuis, il ne l'avait jamais laissée. Elle le considérait comme son père, surtout parce qu'il s'occupait bien d'elle, et que c'était pour ça qu'il était gentil et qu'il ferait un bon mari. Yumichika ne se prononça pas, mais l'entrain de la petite fille à tenter de le convaincre pour qu'ils forment tous une famille idéale avait quelque chose d'attendrissant. Cependant, les premiers jours furent tout de même difficiles pour lui, et le forcèrent à reconsidérer ses limites pour le bien de ses pieds douloureux.

Quand il ne marchait pas, Kenpachi combattait. Beaucoup. Brigands qui tentaient de s'attaquer à eux, monstres en maraude, idiots qui pensaient pouvoir dicter leur loi, ou simplement guerriers qui s'estimaient plus forts que lui. Dans ces cas-là, Yumichika s'installait sur le côté pour regarder. La plupart du temps, Yachiru venait s'installer sur ses genoux pour profiter du spectacle. Et quel spectacle ! C'était impressionnant de voir Kenpachi combattre. Il n'y avait pas de jolies poses, avec lui, ni de règle du combat courtois. Il était brutal, efficace, et mortel. Les combats ne duraient presque jamais longtemps, et il en sortait toujours vainqueur. Personne ne pouvait le vaincre. C'était exaltant, d'une certaine manière. En tous cas, Yumichika se sentait presque fier, d'une certaine manière, que la personne qu'il accompagnait était ainsi de taille à vaincre la Terre entière.

En plus d'affronter tous ceux qui croisaient sa route, Kenpachi tint sa promesse. Il trouva à Yumichika une belle épée à sa taille, lui dit de l'aimer et de la chérir, et entreprit de lui apprendre à se battre. La princesse s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il se contente de se jeter sur lui avec sa fureur coutumière, et l'oblige à défendre chèrement sa vie. Mais non. Son guerrier d'époux fit preuve d'une patience inattendue, et lui expliqua les bases, avant de lui montrer comment se tenir, et comment frapper. Il l'attaqua, c'est vrai, à mains nues, pour voir ce qu'il avait appris, et passa à travers sa garde sans aucun souci, mais sa main s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage. Quand Yumichika lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas fini son geste et remporté leur "combat", il se contenta de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire du mal à plus faible que lui. Et encore plus quand il avait promis de protéger cette personne. Et encore plus quand la personne en question était la princesse qu'il avait épousé. Yumichika en fut rassuré : il ne risquerait rien en restant avec lui.

Finalement, voyager avec Kenpachi ne s'avérait pas une telle corvée, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Certes, il manquait cruellement de manières, et son langage n'était pas des plus fleuris. Mais après avoir passé un temps loin du château, il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait tendance à abandonner les codes de conduite des nobles. Ça ne valait pas le coup de toujours se surveiller, il était bien plus facile, et plus agréable aussi, d'agir comme tout ceci n'avait aucune importance. Et puis, Kenpachi avait l'air de trouver ça amusant, et Yachiru encore plus. Dans l'ensemble, la compagnie de Kenpachi n'était pas si mal. Il n'était pas très bavard, et il s'intéressait surtout au combat, et un peu à l'alcool, mais comme il avait promis de le faire en prononçant ses vœux, il veillait sur lui. Quand Yumichika fut blessé par un brigand qui avait décidé de les attaquer, il soigna sa blessure (après avoir réduit le malandrin à l'état de pulpe sanglante), et le porta toute la journée du lendemain. Il chassait pour les nourrir, et Yachiru cuisinait. De temps en temps, il lui offrait de petits présents, qu'il lui achetait avec l'argent gagné lors de ses combats. Quand ils traversaient une ville, il n'était pas rare que la beauté de Yumichika lui attire des compliments plus ou moins élégants. Et également des propositions plus ou moins vulgaires. Voire franchement indécentes. Ce qui n'était ni de son goût, ni de celui de Kenpachi. Les premières, il les désarma d'une répartie caustique. Mais il découvrit bien vite que ça ne suffisait pas, quand l'un de ses "admirateurs" décida de passer outre et d'entamer la partie physique de la séduction. Il avait à peine passé un bras autour du cou de Yumichika pour l'embrasser, que Kenpachi le soulevait par le col, d'une seule main, et le projeta à trois mètres. Il prit ensuite sa princesse par la taille, et lança à tous les autres voyous des alentours un regard qui annonçait clairement "c'est à MOI". Ils se le tinrent tous pour dit.

Du coup, Yumichika était un peu perdu. Certes, son époux était laid. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Son visage était allongé, tout en angles, émacié, presque, et avec ce bandage sur l'oeil et la cicatrice qui le traversait... Si au moins, il pouvait arranger ses cheveux, ils n'étaient pas si mal... Mais non. Certains auraient pu lui trouver une sorte de séduction brutale, sauvage, mais Yumichika avait été éduqué dans l'idée que les princesses ne devaient s'entourer que de jolies choses, et que les princes charmants qui les séduisaient étaient toujours beaux. Et lui, il n'était pas beau. Il était fort et bien bâti, mais vraiment... C'était à ça que son père l'avait marié, malgré ses protestations. Et bien sûr, ça ne lui convenait pas, pas du tout. Du moins, au début. Maintenant... il commençait à changer d'avis.

Quand on y pensait, Kenpachi n'était peut-être pas beau, mais il avait toutefois de l'intérêt. Il était plutôt délicat avec lui, il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, il ne l'avait pas forcé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il se contentait d'emmener Yumichika avec lui, de le présenter comme son époux à tous ceux qui voulaient savoir qui était cette jolie princesse, de le défendre contre ceux qui voulaient absolument « faire sa connaissance ». Il l'entraînait, discutait avec lui, prenait soin de lui. Comme il seyait certes à un époux convenable, ou du moins tel qu'on lui avait appris qu'un époux convenable devait se comporter. Même si Kenpachi n'avait pas grand-chose de convenable avec ses manières de rustre, il faisait attention à lui. Par contre, lui ne se conduisait pas vraiment comme une épouse modèle devait le faire… Et pourtant, Kenpachi ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, il n'avait rien demandé en échange, il s'était contenté de l'inclure dans son existence. Alors certes, on l'avait obligé à suivre quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, et il restait un peu nerveux. Mais la situation aurait pu être pire, bien pire. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait bien et se forçait à être honnête avec ses sentiments, il n'était pas si mal à jouer à la petite famille… Alors peut-être… qu'il pourrait faire un effort. Bien sûr, pas question de ramper aux pieds de son guerrier d'époux et de lui obéir au doit et à l'oeil. D'une part, il avait son orgueil, et de l'autre, il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour ce drôle d'individu. Mais peut-être… qu'il pourrait lui aussi jouer le jeu.

Mais c'était là que le bât blessait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Les règles régissant la vie d'une bonne épouse incluaient servir son époux dans tous les domaines, lui donner de beaux enfants, et s'occuper de la maisonnée. Sauf que Kenpachi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être servi, que Yumichika n'avait pas encore particulièrement envie d'entrer dans son lit, qu'il y avait de toute façon un certain nombre d'obstacles entre eux et leur descendance, et qu'il n'y avait pas de maisonnée. Ca n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Mais il pouvait toutefois faire un effort, tenter de prendre un peu davantage part à la vie du groupe, au lieu de se faire servir… eh bien, comme une princesse. Il entreprit donc de se rendre utile, en aidant Yachiru à préparer les repas, en lui apprenant à se coiffer joliment, en lui racontant les histoires qu'il connaissait. De temps en temps, il surprenait le regard de Kenpachi posé sur lui. Un regard presque… émotionnel. Et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Un soir que Yumichika était occupé à essayer de préparer un repas mangeable tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Yachiru qui tressait des fleurs, Kenpachi vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bizarre, il ne venait jamais se préoccuper de lui quand il était occupé. Il lui jeta un regard rapide, puis retourna à sa cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda, soudainement un brin intimidé par la situation :

- Qu'est-ce que… je peux faire pour vous… ?

- J'voulais te parler.

- Eh bien… allez-y, je vous écoute…

- J'ai remarqué que t'avais arrêté de jouer les princesses. Une raison ?

- De.. jouer les princesses ?

- Ouais. T'es devenu bien plus vivable, ces derniers temps.

Une petite pointe d'orgueil força Yumichika à répondre :

- Parce que je n'étais pas vivable avant ?

- Tu comprends c'que je veux dire. T'étais pas heureux de la situation, et ça se voyait.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai changé ?

- Ca s'voit. T'as l'air plus à l'aise avec nous, et on dirait plus que tu es notre prisonnier ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je m'y suis habitué.

Kenpachi le coupa :

- Non. Tu t'y es pas habitué. Si c'était le cas, t'aurais l'air plus… forcé que ça. T'es doué pour cacher des choses, princesse, mais ça marche pas avec moi. T'as presque l'air content d'être là.

- « Presque », n'est-ce pas.

- J'te l'ai dit. T'es une princesse. J'y vois pas de mal, mais t'es pas habitué à notre style de vie, et personne t'a demandé ton avis. J'comprends que la situation doit pas être idéale pour toi.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- J'suis content de te voir comme ça, c'est tout.

Et sur ces mots, il alla voir ce que fabriquait Yachiru, laissant Yumichika en plan à se demander s'il avait bien entendu. Kenpachi était content de le voir s'habituer à eux. Et quelque part, ça le rendait heureux. Sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi ça le rendait heureux. Est-ce qu'il commençait à apprécier Kenpachi ? Plus même que ce qu'il pensait possible ? C'était compliqué… et… en même temps… assez agréable. Ca lui donnait une sensation assez bizarre au creux de l'estomac. Est-ce que c'était… non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne commençait quand même pas à s'attacher à quelqu'un à qui on l'avait donné. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant…

Ils traversaient une plaine herbeuse, Yachiru comme à son habitude perchée sur l'épaule de Kenpachi, et Yumchika à côté de lui profitant du soleil et de la brise, quand ils furent entourés par des soldats, l'arme au clair, prêts à attaquer. Kenpachi tira immédiatement sa propre épée pour tailler dans le tas, mais la princesse reconnut à temps celui qui menait l'attaque. Ikkaku, l'un des généraux de son père. Il posa la main sur le bras de son époux pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre, et s'avança pour demander :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et pourquoi nous arrêter ainsi ?

Ikkaku s'inclina devant Yumichika et répondit :

- Toutes nos excuses, princesse, mais ce sont les ordres de votre père. Il semblerait… qu'il y ait des changements.

- Des changements de quelle nature ?

- Eh bien… Tout nous porte à croire que cet homme n'a jamais tué le monstre comme il le prétend.

- Pardon ?

- Le monstre a tué plusieurs personnes depuis votre départ. Tout porte à croire que cet homme n'est qu'un menteur, et qu'il a prétendu avoir abattu la bête pour obtenir votre main.

Yumichika se tourna vers Kenpachi, qui se contenta de marmonner une obscénité. Lui ? Un menteur ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un qui déguiserait la vérité. Plutôt de quelqu'un qui se ruerait sur les monstres pour les affronter. Alors penser qu'il aurait fait semblant de combattre pour obtenir la main d'une princesse… d'une princesse magnifique et très distinguée, certes, mais d'une princesse tout de même. Dont il ne semblait même pas vouloir au départ, il avait été attiré par le combat, pas la récompense . Il finit par dire, ma main toujours posée sur le bras de Kenpachi pour le retenir :

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une erreur. Nous mettrons ça au clair dès que nous arriverons au château. Tout ira bien.

Il ne savait pas pour qui il disait ça exactement. Si c'était pour son bénéfice ou pour celui des autres. Mais un mauvais pressentiment lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce retournement de situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Qu'allait-il encore leur arriver ?

* * *

Et c'est là que le drame arrive ! *tin tin tiiiin* Que va-t-il se passer ?

Je tiens à noter que l'accord des adjectifs est juste prise de tête, parce que si Yumi est une jolie princesse, c'est quand même un homme, et en tant que tel, je dois tout mettre au masculin. J'espère que je n'en ai pas oublié, et si c'est le cas, je le mange.

Vous l'entendez, la musique romantique en arrière-plan ? Parce que moi, beaucoup.

Review ? :3


	4. Mensonges

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas, eh non (mais j'aimerais bien, de nouveau !)

**EDIT :** chapitre un peu modifié pour rajouter un petit renard~

Dès leur arrivée à la ville, Kenpachi fut saisi par les soldats et jeté dans une cellule obscure. Sans l'intervention de Yumichika, il aurait passé toute la garde au fil de l'épée, et il fallut toute la conviction de la princesse pour qu'il accepte de se laisser faire. Mais avant même que celui-ci puisse réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet avec son père et savoir ce qui se passait, Izuru, son homme-dame de compagnie, le rejoignit au pas de course et lui annonça, hors d'haleine, qu'il était question de juger Kenpachi pour mensonge et dissimulation envers la personne d'un roi, maltraitance d'une princesse, et toute une autre liste de charges destinées à prouver qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, une créature infernale qui avait osé se jouer de personnes innocentes en misant sur leur souffrance.

Yumichika protesta et décida de s'opposer à cette décision idiote, expliquant à tous ceux qui passaient à porter que non, son guerrier de mari n'était pas un mauvais homme, qu'il s'était bien occupé de lui et ne lui avait fait aucun mal, et que de toute façon, le roi lui-même l'avait récompensé ! Mais au lieu de l'écouter, on le renvoya dans sa tour avec Izuru pour seule compagnie, à attendre le vrai sauveur du pays qui tuerait le monstre. Une fois le royaume sauvé, on lui donnerait sa main, comme cela aurait dû être fait. En espérant que ledit sauveur ne serait pas trop outré que la princesse ait déjà été mariée à quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne prononça ces exactes paroles, mais Yumichika comprit bien qu'ils pensaient que Kenpachi l'avait "souillé" et qu'on ne le considérait plus comme une récompense "valable". De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir qui allait remplacer son époux, il voulait surtout savoir comment sauver l'actuel. Il avait commencé à s'y habituer, il n'allait pas tout jeter par la fenêtre pour devoir se faire à un autre, merci bien ! Ca n'était ni son genre, ni à son goût, de devoir changer de mari toutes les semaines ! Mais on ne lui laissa pas voix au chapitre, et le mariage fut rompu sans autre forme de procès.

Le roi Yamamoto aurait été d'avis que l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes résoudrait le problème. C'aurait été plus facile, comme ça. Yumichika serait furieux contre lui un bon moment, mais il finirait par oublier, et par épouser leur vrai sauveur. Pour la gamine, on la mettrait dans un orphelinat, ou même avec son père, il ne voulait pas la petite bâtarde d'un monstre dans les pattes. En plus, personne ne voudrait d'une princesse garçon qui traînait avec lui une la fille d'un autre. Non, ces deux gueux, c'était vraiment une gêne, il fallait s'en débarrasser.

Un toussotement tira le roi de ses pensées. Il leva la tête, pour découvrir dans son champ de vision le sourire grand format et les yeux perpétuellement fermés de son conseiller. Gin s'approcha, d'un pas bondissant qui aurait pu paraître guilleret pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais Yamamoto savait qu'il méditait quelque chose, et vint s'asseoir près du trône du roi. Il croisa les mains sur l'accoudoir, y posa son menton, et demanda :

- Quelque chose te tracasse, ton Altesse ?

L'insolence lui valut un regard d'avertissement qui fut soigneusement ignoré. Yamamoto soupira et lui résuma la situation en quelques mots. Il s'attendait à un commentaire stupide, son conseiller n'était pas connu pour sa compassion, mais celui-ci se contenta de réfléchir un moment, puis de lancer :

- Sauf ton respect, ta Majesté, ça n'serait pas une bonne idée.

- Et en quoi ? demanda le roi d'un ton sec, avertissant implicitement Gin qu'il ferait bien de surveiller ses paroles, la prison n'était pas loin même pour un conseiller.

- La princesse ne s'rait pas très contente...

Yamamoto s'apprêtait à lui demander sèchement ce qu'il avait en tête, mais déjà, Gin continuait :

- Je n'sais pas pourquoi, mais la princesse s'est attaché à ces deux individus. Tu sais c'que c'est, les coeurs tendres s'attachent à des gens bizarres pour peu qu'ils se côtoient un moment et ne s'balancent pas de gifles. J'y arrive, ajouta-t-il devant le regard brûlant du roi. Même si on n'veut pas de ces deux-là dans le paysage quand il va s'marier avec notre vrai sauveur, Yumi-hime prendrait très mal qu'on se débarrasse d'eux.

- C'est pour le mieux. Cette histoire n'a que trop duré, et les garder ne ferait que compliquer les choses. En plus, ce gueux l'a mérité.

- J'sais bien, j'sais bien, il a menti à une Altesse, mais j'reste persuadé qu'c'est plus compliqué que ça. Et puis... mettons qu'garder le gueux et la petite permettront de convaincre Yumi-hime que la situation est mieux comme ça... S'il veut qu'ils restent dans l'coin, il sera plus... docile.

Sur ces mots, Gin se releva, exécuta une gracieuse révérence et disparut comme il était venu, laissant le roi réfléchir. Outre que son conseiller avait des idées plutôt retorses, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le caractère de Yumichika était moins que facile, et si on exécutait ce gueux à qui il s'était bêtement attaché, il risquait de piquer une colère de proportions légendaires. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas jeter la petite en prison, ce serait quand même cruel. Mais de là à la laisser rester au château...

Le mieux, c'était encore d'en parler avec Yumichika. Il le convoqua sur-le-champ, mais à peine avait-il commencé à expliquer la situation, que son fils l'interrompit et se montra très clair : la gamine resterait avec lui, un point c'était tout. Le roi tenta d'expliquer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et que ça déplairait fortement à son prochain époux. Mais Yumichika ne voulut rien savoir, et Yamamoto fut bien obligé de plier, et d'accepter que Yachiru reste avec lui, en soulignant qu'elle devrait rester confinée dans les appartements de la princesse, et que si celui qui viendrait forcément tuer le monstre ne voudrait pas d'elle, il faudrait qu'il l'abandonne. Yumichika retint à grand peine un geste vulgaire qui lui aurait attiré des ennuis, mais son attitude était claire : c'était bien ce qu'on verrait. Quand il ramena la nouvelle à Yachiru, la petite se contenta de demander où était son papa et pourquoi il était en prison alors qu'elle l'avait vu battre le monstre. Ni Yumchika, ni Izuru, ne sut quoi lui répondre. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était attendre.

Une semaine s'écoula, sans grandes nouvelles. Yumichika faisait de son mieux pour obtenir des informations, savoir comment allait Kenpachi, mais ce n'était pas facile. Les gens du château craignaient son père, et celui-ci ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil une princesse se commettre avec des gens qui n'étaient pas de son rang, et encore plus un gueux qui avait osé tromper le roi lui-même ! Heureusement, le gardien de la prison, Shuuhei, avait ce qui pouvait être un faible pour la princesse Plume, et il ne faisait pas trop de difficulté pour lui donner des nouvelles : Kenpachi tournait en rond dans sa prison comme un lion en cage, et promettait mille morts à tous ceux qui l'avaient fait atterrir ici, mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas tenté de s'échapper et se contentait de menaces. Au moins, il ne se laissait pas abattre. Mais comment l'en faire sortir ? Cette étrange affection que Yumichika avait commencé à ressentir pendant leur voyage ne disparaissait pas, au contraire, et elle lui disait qu'il fallait l'aider. Sauf qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

C'est alors que tomba la grande nouvelle : quelqu'un avait finalement battu le monstre, quelqu'un qui avait pris la précaution de le faire devant témoins, et qui ramenait la carcasse avec lui pour prouver son œuvre. Un vaillant chevalier qui avait eu le courage et l'adresse de vaincre l'horrible créature, sans même y récolter la moindre blessure. Il était sur la route du château, tout le monde l'annonçait, la ville était en liesse : cette fois-ci, le monstre était vaincu pour de bon. Vite, on se dépêcha de décorer le château en l'honneur du vainqueur, et on pria instamment Yumichika de se parer de ses plus beaux atours pour accueillir leur sauveur, et son véritable futur époux, pas l'imposteur qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir la princesse sans y avoir droit. La princesse n'avait pas envie d'obéir, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il pria donc Izuru son fidèle majordome de l'aider à se préparer. Celui-ci désapprouvait également, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, et l'aida à mettre son plus beau kimono sans un mot.

Enfin, les trompettes à l'entrée du château retentirent. Yumichika, que l'attente rendait presque malade, se précipita à sa fenêtre, Izuru sur ses talons, pour voir de plus près le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci n'était pas venu seul, il y avait toute une troupe qui entrait au même moment dans la cour du château. Une petite armée de soldats portant des casques blancs, une demi-douzaine de personnes à cheval, et en tête du cortège, le héros qui était venu à bout de la bête. Il avait l'air altier et fier, mais à cette distance, c'était difficile de deviner quoi que ce soit d'autre à son sujet.

De leur fenêtre, la princesse et son majordome virent le roi s'avancer vers le groupe et s'entretenir avec l'homme qui le conduisait, puis les deux se diriger ensemble vers l'immense carcasse du monstre. Même vu de loin, la créature était hideuse. Une véritable horreur toute en pattes griffues et en carapace épineuse. C'était donc ça qui ravageait la campagne et que Kenpachi était censé avoir tué ? Avait-il vraiment menti ? Mais si l'homme avait la carcasse avec lui, et toutes les preuves qu'il y avait… Qui fallait-il croire ? Kenpachi n'était pas un menteur, il en était sûr, il s'en serait déjà rendu compte sinon. Mais là… Là, la preuve était devant lui… Sans quitter des yeux la cour en contrebas, Yumichika murmura :

- Izuru… Je ne sais plus quoi en penser.

- A propos de cet homme ? Ou de votre époux ?

- Des deux. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. Comment expliquer qu'il ait tué cette créature, et pas Kenpachi ?

Izuru hésita un instant avant d'oser :

- Je ne vois qu'une explication, Yumi-hime, mais…

- Tu penses qu'il a menti.

- Je ne l'accuse pas, mais c'est possible que…

Yumichika allait répondre, mais Yachiru fut plus rapide que lui. Elle bondit, s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la manche de la princesse (manquant le déséquilibrer), et cria :

- C'est pas vrai ! Ken-chan, c'est pas un menteur ! Je l'ai vu tuer le monstre, moi !

Yumichika souleva la gamine dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse voir la carcasse et demanda :

- C'est ce monstre-là, tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, c'est bien celui-là ! répondit-elle. C'est exactement le même, mais Ken-chan l'avait déjà tué. Il a commencé par couper les pattes, et puis il a découpé la tête en deux ! Alors que celui-là, c'est pas comme ça qu'il est mort.

Yumichika regarda à nouveau la carcasse et demanda, songeur :

- Il y aurait eu deux monstres, alors ?

- Je sais pas, dit la petite en secouant la tête. Mais Ken-chan, c'est pas un menteur. Lui, il voulait juste tuer le monstre. Au début, il savait même pas que ça voulait dire qu'il devait se marier avec toi après. C'est quelqu'un qui lui a dit, et c'est après qu'il s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée.

- Une bonne idée de se marier avec moi ?

- Une bonne idée de demander la permission, parce que sinon, il aurait des ennuis. Et de se marier aussi, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Au début, je voulais pas, mais finalement, je me suis dit que je voulais bien avoir une maman. Et puis t'es gentil. Mais Ken-chan il a vraiment le monstre, je sais, je l'ai vu faire !

Yumichika serra Yachiru contre lui, et prit une décision :

- Il faut que j'aille expliquer à Père la situation.

- Mais vous croira-t-il ? demanda prudemment Izuru.

- Je dois essayer.

Il confia la petite à son majordome, malgré l'intensité avec laquelle elle tentait de s'accrocher à son cou, et sortit de ses appartements. Tant pis s'il n'était pas coiffé, maquillé à la perfection et que savait-il encore, il y avait plus urgent que d'éblouir le nouveau venu. Il arriva en bas des marches alors même que son père les atteignait avec _l'autre_. En l'entendant, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, et ses yeux bruns croisèrent les beaux yeux violets de la princesse. Qui s'arrêta net, ses mots de colère coincés dans sa gorge. L'homme qui le fixait était… étrangement intéressant. Séduisant, même. Un bel homme aux cheveux châtains en boucles souples, les traits bien dessinés et le sourire éblouissant. Le prince charmant idéal tel qu'il l'avait toujours rêvé. Pendant une bonne seconde, il resta muet d'étonnement. Le roi Yamamoto en profita pour intervenir :

- Yumichika, je te présente le prince Sôsuke Aizen. C'est lui, le véritable vainqueur. Aizen-san, voici la Princesse Plume, Yumichika.

Aizen prit la main de Yumichika entre les siennes, y déposa un baiser, et sourit. C'était un sourire magnifique, vraiment. Et pourtant, s'il lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues, il ne lui remuait pas l'esprit comme il l'aurait dû. Ce n'était peut-être que parce qu'il était préoccupé... Il adressa au prince un signe de tête poli, puis se tourna vers le roi et lança :

- Père, je dois vous parler, c'est important !

- Plus tard, Yumichika ! coupa-t-il. Le prince Aizen nous a finalement débarrassé de ce monstre, et je lui ai accordé ta main comme promis. Montre-toi poli envers lui !

- Père, c'est important, écoutez-moi !

- Cela suffit, Yumichika !

Le ton employé surprit la princesse, et il eut un mouvement de recul, mouvement qui fut stoppé par la main qu'Aizen tenait toujours. Le roi reprit, un peu plus doucement :

- Montre-toi plus aimable envers ton futur époux. Il nous a tous sauvés.

- Cet homme n'est pas mon futur époux, père. Je suis déjà marié à Kenpachi.

- Silence !

Cette fois-ci, Yumichika recula, s'arrachant à la prise d'Aizen.

- Je ne veux plus entendre le nom de ce traître ! continua le roi. Kenpachi a obtenu ta main en mentant, et il est hors de question que je l'autorise à poser encore la main sur toi. Sois heureux que je ne l'aie pas fait exécuter sur-le-champ !

- Mais père ! Il a tué le monstre, j'en suis sûr !

Yamamoto voulut l'interrompre, mais Aizen fut plus rapide. Toujours souriant, il s'inclina légèrement et s'exclama :

- Quelle fougueuse princesse ! Je sens que notre vie commune sera des plus appréciables !

- Vous me voyez ravi devant de si bonnes dispositions, Aizen-san ! répondit Yamamoto.

- Mais enfin, qui resterait de marbre devant une si jolie chose ?

- Je ne suis pas une chose ! s'écria Yumichika.

- Mais bientôt, vous serez ma femme, et je ne peux pas attendre notre union, ma douce !

Yumichika lui lança un regard sombre, nullement impressionné par ses déclarations.

- N'oubliez pas une chose. Je suis déjà marié.

Yamamoto eut un geste large.

- Ce n'est plus le cas, à présent ! Et c'est bien parce que tu l'as réclamé à plusieurs reprises que je ne l'ai pas fait exécuter sur-le-champ. Je pourrais toujours changer d'avis ! Izuru, lança-t-il au majordome qui avait finalement rejoint la princesse, reconduis Yumichika dans ses appartements. Un peu de repos lui fera le plus grand bien, et lui permettra de réfléchir un peu. Je ne veux plus de ces impertinences !

Izuru posa doucement la main sur le bras de Yumichika pour l'entraîner. La princesse tourna les talons pour remonter les escaliers, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Aizen. Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de l'homme lui fit froid dans le dos, et il s'empressa de disparaître. Déjà, des rumeurs de festivités, de préparations couraient dans les couloirs, mais elles s'estompèrent heureusement dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les étages. Yumichika n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu en supporter davantage. Et puis, cet Aizen était tellement étrange… Il le regardait… comme s'il le convoitait. Ou plutôt comme un fauve regarderait une proie. C'était déstabilisant… et effrayant. Et puis, qui était cet individu, d'abord ? D'où sortait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas l'épouser. Il ne voulait pas l'approcher. Il voulait… Il voulait voir Kenpachi. Kenpachi était son époux, après tout, même si le roi son père le refusait. Personne n'avait encore officiellement annulé le mariage, on pensait que ça coulait de source, mais son père s'était contenté de le mentionner à l'instant. Et puis il avait commencé à s'habituer au guerrier, et même à l'apprécier. Peut-être… même un peu plus. Il méritait au moins que quelqu'un lui explique la situation, et de voir encore Yumichika au moins une fois. Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, il en avait conscience. Mais il commençait de toute façon à en avoir plus qu'assez d'agir toujours comme une bonne et gentille princesse qui devait baisser la tête et obéir. Il était peut-être temps de commencer à agir comme Kenpachi lui avait montré, et de faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire.

* * *

Bon sang, toute cette tension ! Et ce suspense !

Fallait bien rajouter un peu de Gin pour rajouter du bordel, déjà que c'était déjà pas simple avant... Et ça va encore moins s'arranger !

Mais tout est mieux avec Gin. Moi j'aime Gin. Gin est un troll.

Prochain chapitre : le retour du romantisme !

Review ? :3


	5. Prison

**Disclaimer :** je suis Tite Kubo ! Mouahahahaa !

Au lieu de s'installer dans ses appartements et de réfléchir à la situation, comme on le lui avait conseillé, Yumichika décida de mettre son kimono préféré, une merveille de broderie ornée de fleurs aux délicates teintes bleues et mauves se détachant sur un fond noir, et fermé par un large obi d'un violet profond. Les longues manches couvraient ses mains, ne laissant dépasser que ses ongles vernis. Avec l'aide d'Izuru, il remonta ses cheveux en une coiffure élégante maintenue par de belles épingles métalliques, se maquilla avec un soin tout particulier, et plaça au coin de son œil les plumes qui lui avaient valu son surnom, choisissant les plus belles qu'il possédait. Enfin, il jeta sur ses épaules une cape dont il remonta le capuchon, et sortit sans se faire voir, suivi par Izuru qui se demandait dans quels ennuis ils allaient encore se fourrer. Il tenta bien de retenir de la princesse, mais peine perdue : quand Yumichika avait une idée bien en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il frissonna quand ils prirent le chemin de la prison. Mauvaise idée, ils allaient certainement avoir des ennuis. Beaucoup d'ennuis. Des tonnes d'ennuis. Le roi aurait sa jolie tête blonde, et jamais il ne pourrait dire à... Un éclat de voix le coupa net dans ses pensées, et ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Cicatrices, cheveux noirs ébouriffés, regard franc et direct, silhouette élancée, c'était Shuuhei, le gardien de la prison, qui venait s'enquérir de leur visite. Yumichika ôta son capuchon, et il se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous en balbutiant :

- Yumichika-hime ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens voir… Kenpachi, répondit la princesse en baissant les yeux.

- Votre père l'a interdit…

Yumichika soupira :

- Shuuhei, je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis, je comprends. J'aimerais… juste lui parler un moment.

Shuuhei hésita. Il hésita longtemps, et faillit bien les envoyer balader. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir la colère du roi. Mais si ça n'était que pour parler, ce n'était pas si grave… Et puis, qui pouvait rester insensible au charme de la Princesse Plume ? Il finit par céder :

- Je peux vous laisser une dizaine de minutes, je suppose… Mais pas davantage. Votre père me tuera, si l'apprend…

- Ne vous en faites pas. Merci.

Il la conduisit à la cellule de Kenpachi. Izuru décida de rester en arrière. Ca n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, et puis quelqu'un devait bien surveiller que personne ne venait. Il se posta donc près de la porte. De là, il ne voyait rien, et il n'entendait rien. La princesse avait bien droit à un moment toute seule avec son époux, après tout… Surtout que cette histoire était bizarre… Toutes ces histoires de monstres, de main offerte en récompense, c'était vraiment trop étrange, ça lui passait loin au-dessus de la tête… Mais il aimait bien Yumichika. Et Kenpachi en prison et ce nouveau prétendant avaient l'air de beaucoup le tracasser. Franchement, même si ça lui avait fait étrange de voir la princesse partir avec son époux et le laisser en arrière, au moins, il avait eu l'air heureux, du moins en revenant. Alors que cet Aizen… il lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos. Il avait quelque chose d'étrange, et d'inquiétant.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, quand une silhouette se découpa en contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il faillit appeler ou partir rejoindre la princesse, quand le nouvel arrivant avança. La lumière rebondit sur les belles boucles dorées, dégringola le long des hautes pomettes et fit briller les yeux violets, et tout ce qu'Izuru aurait pu trouver à dire se retrouva coincé dans sa gorge. Le ménéstrel préféré du roi, Rose Otoribashi, adressa au majordome le sourire qui le rendait tout nerveux et confus, puis le salua :

- Bien le bonjour, Izuru !

Izuru frissonna légèrement, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, et répondit d'un ton qu'il espérait normal :

- Otoribashi-sama ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Et toi donc, Izuru, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je… je rends visite à quelqu'un.

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu viens tenir compagnie à Shuuhei, ou c'est un des prisonniers à qui revient la joie de ta compagnie ?

Izuru déglutit difficilement, et au lieu de répondre, demanda à son tour :

- Et vous, Otoribashi-sama ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- J'étais en train d'attendre l'inspiration, quand j'ai cru voir la Princesse Plume traverser la cour en direction de la prison.

Aïe. Il était au courant.

- La p-princesse ? Mais…

- Hmm-hmm, Yumichika-hime, aussi radieux qu'à son habitude, traverser la cour pour se rendre dans un endroit aussi sinistre que la prison, c'est étonnant, tu ne trouves pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'une personne aussi délicate vient donc faire dans un lieu qui lui correspond si peu ?

Et sans qu'Izuru sache pourquoi, cette réponse lui serra le cœur. Enfin si, il savait très bien pourquoi, mais ça faisait partie des choses qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui-même et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre en compte. La réponse lui échappa avant qu'il ait pu l'arrêter :

- Je pense que si on considère la délicatesse de la princesse, ce sont plutôt les prisonniers qui ont quelque chose à craindre.

La remarque fut saluée par un éclat de rire musical qui envoya des frissons agréables le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Izuru. Malgré l'angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac à l'idée que Rose pourrait très bien avoir envie de dire au roi qu'il avait vu Yumichika et son majordome dans la prison, ce qui leur attirerait une montagne d'ennuis, Izuru sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire moins contraint qu'à son habitude. D'un geste détaché, Rose passa les doigts dans les mèches blondes tombant sur l'oeil du majordome et répondit, guilleret :

- Tu es bien cruel dans ta critique, Izuru. Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je détecte ? Tu penses pouvoir être une princesse plus délicate ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répondit Izuru d'un ton pincé.

- Mais, Izuru, tu ferais une princesse si adorable !

Comme d'habitude, le ménéstrel prenait tout à la plaisanterie, et les mots qui auraient dû donner des ailes à Izuru ne réussissait qu'à lui faire mesurer encore plus la distance qu'il y avait entre les deux. Il croisa les bras et tenta autant que possible de fusiller Rose du regard de sous sa frange, même s'il savait très bien que cette expression lui donnait davantage l'air de faire la moue qu'en colère. Et à voir l'expression de celui qui lui faisait face, c'était exactement l'effet qu'il faisait, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger son humeur. Il détourna le regard avec un grognement. A défaut de son expression, cela ferait peut-être comprendre à Rose à quel point il appréciait que celui-ci se moque de lui. Un bras se posa avec une grâce d'oiseau sur son épaule, et il dut bien se rendre compte que non, ça n'avait strictement aucun effet sur le ménéstrel. Celui-ci se pencha et glissa à son oreille :

- Je sais que je parle souvent pour le simple plaisir d'entendre mes mots s'envoler, mais il m'arrive d'être sérieux. Et je le suis, en ce moment.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de mentir pour préserver les sentiments du pauvre majordome.

- Mais Izuru, je pense vraiment que tu ferais vraiment une princesse parfaite.

Le ton plus que les mots du ménéstrel poussa le coeur d'Izuru très haut dans sa gorge, et la réponse avec laquelle il espérait renvoyer le ménéstrel dans les cordes ressembla davantage à un couinement étranglé. Immédiatement, l'expression de Rose se fit plus sérieuse, et il demanda :

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Izuru n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre, mais il n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la tête, parce que Yumichika reparut au bout du couloir. Le majordome se dégagea du bras sur ses épaules et rejoignit la princesse, adressant un sourire de commande à Rose. Après quelques formules de politesse vides de sens, et s'être assurés que le musicien ne parlerait à personne de leur petite escapade, les deux s'empressèrent de quitter la prison et de regarder leurs appartements, en priant pour que personne n'apprenne leur petite escapade.

~o~

Yumichika suivit Shuuhei le long du couloir principal de la prison, puis de là dans celui qui desservait les cellules. Le gardien s'arrêta respectueusement à l'entrée pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, le laissant continuer seul. Yumichika ôta sa cape, la plia sur un banc, et s'avança vers la dernière cellule. Kenpachi était là, assis contre le mur, et affichait un air extrêmement agacé qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ses cheveux n'était pas pris dans sa coiffure complexe habituelle, et Yumichika se fit vaguement la remarque que ça lui allait mieux. A part ça, c'était le même Kenpachi, comme s'il ne venait pas de passer quelques jours dans une cellule minuscule. Même carrure large et musculeuse, même visage allongé aux pommettes affûtées et traversé d'une cicatrice, le même guerrier qu'il avait trouvé désagréable et repoussant. Mais plus maintenant.

Yumichika se racla légèrement la gorge, et Kenpachi leva la tête. Immédiatement, son visage s'éclaira d'une manière que la princesse n'aurait jamais cru voir. Il se leva, et en deux pas, traversa la cellule pour venir s'appuyer contre les barres, comme s'il pouvait les abattre simplement en les serrant dans ses poings. Hélas ils restaient entre eux, immuables. Kenpachi demanda alors :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, princesse ?

Yumichika soupira, et il sentait malgré lui un sourire tirer sur ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci ne dura pas.

- Je suis venu vous apporter des nouvelles… et elles ne sont pas bonnes.

- Dis-moi, répondit simplement Kenpachi.

Il lui raconta tout : les mensonges, le mariage que Yamamoto était sur le point d'annuler, Aizen le prince charmant idéal, le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé. Au fur et à mesure, les poings de Kenpachi se serraient sur les barreaux métalliques. Pourtant, il se contenta de remarquer d'un ton bas :

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mieux comme ça ? répéta Yumichika, surpris.

- Cet Aizen, il a l'air bizarre, mais c'est l'homme que tu veux, non ?

- Bien sûr que non ! cria la princesse, en frappant les barreaux du plat de la main, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Au lieu de faire la moindre remarque, Kenpachi lui prit la main, et la massa entre les siennes. Il remarqua, à voix basse :

- Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Tu voulais un prince charmant. Un vrai prince, pas un gueux.

Yumichika s'apprêtait à le traiter d'idiot, mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas privé pour clamer que Kenpachi n'était pas à son goût, surtout au début de leur voyage. Et même après, tous les contes qu'il racontait à Yachiru parlait de vrais princes charmants, pas de gens comme Kenpachi. Jamais il n'avait même fait la remarque qu'il commençait à apprécier son époux. Alors… pas étonnant qu'il pense qu'il veuille d'Aizen… Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, et répondit :

- Je ne veux pas de cet Aizen. Il a quelque chose qui me fait peur. Et puis…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Devant son silence, Kenpachi reprit :

- Et puis ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était stupide, et Kenpachi le prendrait pour un idiot. Il n'avait qu'à tourner les talons, préserver son orgueil à défaut du reste. Et pourtant, il répondit, tout en évitant son regard :

- J'ai déjà un époux, ça me suffit. Je n'en veux pas d'un autre.

Pas de réponse. Yumichika gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction. Pas après avoir dit… ça. C'était embarrassant. Et puis, est-ce qu'il le pensait vraiment ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Il ne mentait jamais, ou presque, c'était un principe. Mais d'avoir dit la vérité, après avoir tant soutenu le contraire, il se sentait… vulnérable. La main de Kenpachi souleva doucement son menton, jusqu'à croiser son regard. Est-ce qu'il… souriait ? Yumichika l'avait déjà vu sourire, bien sûr, mais c'était le rictus de la bête prête à frapper, le genre qui le faisait se demander si son époux n'était pas un tout petit peu fou. Ce qu'il voyait maintenant, c'était un sourire, honnête et un tout petit peu triste. Le genre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez son guerrier de compagnon. Et d'un seul coup, ça le rendait… beaucoup moins repoussant. Même si, sur ce sujet, il avait déjà changé d'avis sur le sujet depuis un bon moment… La main glissa de son menton à l'arrière de sa tête, et resta là, simplement posée. Presque par réflexe, Yumichika s'avança. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et pourtant, il s'avançait, et Kenpachi faisait de même. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la main à l'arrière de sa tête le guider. Il pensa vaguement que le baiser au prisonnier, c'était un cliché de ce genre d'histoires, et généralement, les barreaux étaient trop proches, et il aurait vraiment l'air d'un imbécile, si jamais ça ratait. Mais les barreaux étaient suffisamment écartés, et un choc délicieux parcourut tout son corps quand les lèvres du prisonnier se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était… étonnamment agréable. Bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait de la part du guerrier, et la main qui caressait ses cheveux était réconfortante.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Les longs doigts glissèrent une dernière fois dans les mèches noires et brillantes, en délogeant certaines de la coiffure compliquée, et retombèrent à son côté. Yumichika rouvrit les yeux, troublé. Kenpachi le regarda longuement, et soupira :

- Tu devrais retourner là-haut, avant qu'ils se posent des questions.

Yumichika sentit avec embarras des larmes lui piquer les paupières, mais il les ravala.

- Je ne veux pas remonter. Je ne veux pas épouser Aizen. Je veux faire ce que je veux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Il voulut détourner le regard, mais la main de Kenpachi se posa cette fois sur sa joue et l'en empêcha. Le guerrier répéta, plus doucement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Yumichika ?

- Je veux… je veux…

- Dis-moi, princesse.

La douceur dans son ton suffit à rompre le barrage, et les mots s'échappèrent, de plus en plus vite.

- Je veux voyager. M'amuser. Et apprendre à me battre, et cuisiner, vous regarder combattre, et me faire porter quand j'ai mal aux pieds, montrer à Yachiru comment devenir une vraie princesse, et…

Les larmes qu'il avait tant de mal à retenir se mirent à couler sur ses joues, mais cette fois-ci, il ne détourna pas la tête. Kenpachi les essuya du bout des doigts, un côté, puis l'autre, lui arrachant un pauvre sourire auquel il répondit. Le prisonnier murmura alors :

- Prends bien soin de Yachiru. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour sortir d'ici.

- Père a dit qu'il vous ferait exécuter au moindre problème…

- N'aie pas peur pour moi. Tu es ma princesse, et cet Aizen ne te prendra pas. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je vous fais confiance. Mais j'ai peur.

- Il ne faut pas.

Yumichika aurait bien voulu lui dire que si, il fallait, parce qu'il était dans une situation très dangereuse. Mais Shuuhei s'approcha, coupant court à sa déclaration, et l'informa qu'il valait mieux partir, maintenant. Avec un dernier regard pour Kenpachi et un léger soupir, Yumichika se décida à se détacher des barreaux de la cellule, et se dirigea vers la sortie à la suite du gardien. Il rejoignit Izuru, qui était en train de discuter avec le ménestrel Rose. Mauvaise nouvelle. Rose n'était pas vraiment le genre à les dénoncer, c'était assez visible qu'il avait un faible pour Izuru, il ne les mettrait pas dans l'embarras. Mais on ne savait jamais, ça arrivait à n'importe qui de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Ils se saluèrent, comme si la situation était normale, et Rose s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage. Yumichika sortit sans demander son reste, suivi par Izuru, et retourna dans ses appartements. Il fallait maintenant rassurer Yachiru, et trouver un moyen d'échapper à Aizen. C'était probablement impossible. Mais y réfléchir l'aiderait au moins à ne pas perdre la tête. Et puis, Kenpachi trouverait bien un moyen de lui revenir…

* * *

Ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps à vous être livré, mais à la base, c'était Gin qui devait taquiner Izuru. Sauf qu'entre le moment où je l'ai écrit et maintenant, j'ai changé mes préférences de Gin x Izuru à Rose x Izuru, parce que Gin, c'est quand même un peu un crétin. Et Rose, il est drôle, d'abord.

... pauvre Izuru.

Finalement, un bisou \o/ Espérons que ça va rester aussi romantique ! (indice : non)

Review ? :3


End file.
